Shuriken and Cherry Blossoms
by 7toedbandit
Summary: A Naruto FanFiction I'm writing with OCs.If you don't like Original Characters don't read.
1. Prologue

SHURIKEN AND CHERRY BLOSSOMS

PROLOGUE:

"_Come on Meii, don't be scared…we're just gonna play ninja, kay? Nothing bad is gonna happen."_

"…_Well, I suppose that's all right then. But, what if something goes wrong Neji?"_

"_I promise, it won't you're a strong girl. I promise."_

"_Well, okay."_

"_ITACHI'S IT!!!"_

_time lapse 5 minutes_

"_Right, should I tag Naruto for making me it? Nah, Sasuke, ha, little brother…now, where would he be…"_

"_Uh, Neji?"_

"_Shh, Meii you gotta keep quiet remember? We're ninja!"_

"_But, I have to go…"_

"_Ugh, can't you hold it in Meii?"_

"_Eh, I think so…"_

"_At least until the games finished."_

"_Ha! I see Neji, which means that the little weakling he's always protecting is around here, but where? Ha, told you those ribbons were gonna get you in trouble one day."_

"_Why does Neji have to be so mean to me all the time? Why can't he just back off for one second? I'm gonna be a great ninja one day. I'll show all of them. I know it!"_

"_Well hi, sorry to interrupt your little empowering speech there but, I suppose, well, you're first to be found Meii. Prepare to feel the wrath of Uchiha Itachi."_

"_Ah! Real kunai! Neji!!"_

"_Be quiet Meii"_

"_But Neji, he's gonna kill me!!"_

"_Keep quiet Meii!"_

"_See? He doesn't care about you; he's too busy hiding himself and being a true ninja to care. Nobody's going to save you Meii. I have you all to myself."_

"_Itachi, don't do this, please! Why do you want to kill me?"_

"_Because, you don't re-….Because you annoy me that's why."_

"_But, Itachi…that's no excuse to kill someone, is it?!"_

"_Stop talking brat. It's time for you to go meet your mother."_


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

"Meii, Sweetie, you with us?"

"Ugh…Yeah,"

"Thanks for helping Kiba. You just may have saved her life."

"Heh, yeah…shut it sensei." Kiba said turning away and pouting only to look back when Meii spoke.

"What happened?" Meii said beginning to stand but finding it to be troublesome.

"Uh, nothing here let me help you up." Kiba said helping Meii to her feet.

"It wasn't nothing Kiba, don't lie to her," Iruka-sensei started to explain, "I pitted you against one another and I accidentally put you with Itachi."

"…You what!?" Meii said looking startled at her idiotic father and standing up to move out of there.

"Sweetheart, Please come on it was an accident!! I'm sorry!!!" Iruka said trying to plead with his daughter.

"He, put me up against Itachi, I could've died! How can he not remember!" a now distraught Meii said wiping away tears while moving as far away as possible from them all.

"Man, what the hell is her problem? I mean, it's not like Itachi tried to kill her or something when they were younger!" Amiu said giving Meii's back the evil eye.

"Oh, you wouldn't know Amiu, want me to fill you in?" Naruto said coming up behind her.

"Sure!" Amiu shouted before being taken by the arm and pulled away from the others.   
"Well…" Naruto said, he was trying to be quiet but his mind deceived him.

"Whoa, okay, maybe she wasn't acting so irrationally but come on, it's just Itachi." Amiu said before running over to the ramen store. Naruto followed and they had their daily ramen eating contest. As usual, they had a draw and where there all day.

"Okay guys, how about we just quit here and go home, catch some sleep, class as usual tomorrow at the academy, 'kay?" Iruka said trying to remember which direction his daughter ran off in.

"Ha, I bet you I can find Meii first Iruka-sensei." Kiba said grinning widely.

"Of course you could, your sense of smell is ten times higher than mine, it's an easy bet…you're on Inuzuka!" Iruka said forgetting all rational thinking.

"Ha, come on Akamaru, let's go find her." Kiba said picking Akamaru up and resting him down on the hood of his jacket.

"Arf."

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said smirking in Sakura's direction.

"Uh, Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said blushing like mad and being a little surprised at the actions of her "one-true-love".

"I bet you $50 I can find Naruto before you and I bet you another $50 that he'll be there for most of today." Sasuke said smirking as high as possible for an Uchiha.

"Uh, sure Sasuke-kun, I'll take that." Sakura said looking rather suspiciously at Sasuke.

"He's at the ramen stall with Amiu." Sasuke said reaching his hand out to Sakura as she rests the amount of $100 in Sasuke's hand.

"God damn, he'll be there all week. Their business must be booming." Sakura said sulking away home.

"Hey, forehead girl, Race you home!" Yamanaka Ino suggested to Haruno Sakura.

"You're on Ino-Pig!" Sakura said starting to run.

"Meii, Meii, where are you sweetheart? Give daddy a sign please!! MEII!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Haha, Iruka-sensei has no clue. You got the scent Akamaru?" Kiba asked sniffing around like mad.

"Arf", Akamaru responded pointing his nose in the direction of the smell.

"Sweet let's go!" Kiba said running off following Akamaru's directions.

"Oh man, Kiba's already found her, I should just follow him." Iruka said sneaking after Kiba.

"I just wish he'd have some common sense for one day!!"

"Me too, who you talking about?" Kiba asked Meii standing right in front of her range of vision on the tree branch opposite.

"Kiba, you almost made me fall back, Baka, ne?" Meii said straightening herself up and jumping further into the forest.

"Ah, Akamaru, the wonders of women, nobody can understand them. Sometimes, not even they can." Kiba said slowly but surely jumping after her.

"Phew, they should be right here…So, why aren't they...Meii, Kiba, You guys here?...Hello?" Iruka said looking strangely perplexed as he backs away to go home, "She has to come home sometime."

"Ugh, why can't they just leave Meii alone…Well, Kiba was only trying to help Meii…I know but Meii doesn't want any help, do you…Well, I dunno, do I…I don't think Meii does…I think Meii does but from someone better than Kiba, maybe, Neji…You must be joking! Kiba is so much better than Neji…fine then Shikamaru! He's nice to us…But Kiba actually cares unlike Shikamaru, he was only a babysitter…Meii's not a baby anymore I don't need him!"

"Meii, uh, are you okay?" Kiba asked crouching down on the tree branch in front of Meii.

"Meii's fine Kiba, Meii's going home now. Please don't worry anymore; Meii's going to be all right. Meii promises Kiba." Meii said standing up.

"Uh, okay, why are you referring to yourself in third-person?" Kiba asked resting a hand on Meii's shoulder.

"Meii's not. Meii's going home to acquire some rest; she'll need it for tomorrow, Goodnight Kiba-kun! Yeah, see you Kiba." Meii said jumping back toward the village.

"Yeah, right, Kiba's worried. Oh, crap, it's contagious!" Kiba said following Meii making sure she goes home.

"You two better get going sometime soon, it's getting real dark and we have to close up."

"Yeah, yeah, just a few more bowls, I have to beat him!" Amiu said through a ramen-stuffed mouth.

"Ha, yeah, she has to beat me! Like that's going to happen." Naruto said also through a ramen-stuffed mouth.

"No, you two, get out, now!"

"Aww man, continue tomorrow?" Naruto said slurping up the remnants of his once filled bowl.

"For sure, but don't we have school?" Amiu asked standing up and letting all the food sink right down.

"Damn we do, ruins your life I swear." Naruto said walking away towards home.

"Ha, I'm so going to beat him tomorrow…Is that Meii? Hey, Meii wait up!" Amiu said running over to her.

"Oh god no, not Amiu, she'll find out and tease Meii about the insanity." Kiba said still following Meii on the rooftops.

"Meii, what's your problem? Why didn't you stop, dad angry at you for running away or something?...You know it's not always about you, you, you! It doesn't always have to be about Meii you know!" Amiu said turning away and pouting, "Hey, why didn't you stop to apologize?! That's what normal, nice people do! Meii answer me you little—" Amiu gets cut off when Meii swiftly turns around and begins strangling Amiu.

"What were you going to call Meii? You were going to call Meii a little, what Amiu? Go on, say it, I dare you!" Meii said tightening her grip around Amiu's neck.

"Meii, stop!" Kiba said jumping down trying to stop the madness.

"Oh, great, now we have Inuzuka here to help us, why don't we just ask Sakura or Ino to save Amiu? Why are you trying to help her Kiba, don't you like us anymore? Shut up you fool, even if he did who would want him to like us?" Meii said still having a firm grip on Amiu.

"Meii, I don't know what's wrong with you but you have to stop this!" Kiba said trying to grab Meii around the waist to pull her back.

"It's not going to work baka, face it, you're useless. You couldn't stop us, we're too strong." Meii said beginning to twitch.

"I don't care how long it takes, I have to stop this." Kiba said beginning to pull Meii away from Amiu.

"I told you it won't work Inuzuka! We will stop you, we promise." Meii said reaching around and grabbing Kiba's neck strangling him as much as Amiu.

"Arf, arf arf!!!" Akamaru shouted at Meii before she pushes him against a wall with her foot.

"Useless mutt."

"Come on, please stop this." Kiba spat out, clawing at Meii's hand trying to loosen her grip, "Look, now Amiu's fainted let her go!"

"Fine, she was useless just like you, now we shall put all power into your demise." Meii said gripping Kiba's neck now with both hands and squeezing as tight as possible.

"Meii, you don't…you can't…no…don't…just…hear me out….please!!" Kiba manages to get out, still clawing at Meii's hands.

"Fine, I guess I should show some mercy. What is it; tell me teme before you go." Meii said reluctantly loosening her grip.

"Meii, I know the real you is in there somewhere! Wherever it is, I need to tell it something I've been holding back since, well, since forever", Kiba began, "I, I don't know if you realised or noticed or anything like that but, Meii, well, oh god I hope this gets through…I love you."

"Uh, Kiba...No, We must kill him, he means nothing to us, we can proceed without him...Kiba no, I can't…you must…I won't….you WILL….NO! Get, outta my head!!" Meii said standing back just to fall on her knees while gripping her skull pulling on her hair.

"Meii, come on fight it, I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me too!" Kiba said dropping down on his knees to embrace Meii.

"Man, where is that girl?" Iruka said standing by the window looking out and wondering, "Did I really forget my little girl almost died?"

knockknock

"Meii?" Iruka said running over to the door hoping she would be safe and sound, "Kiba, Meii! What the hell?"

"I found her in the forest like this, she was muttering to herself in the third-person, I got worried and, thought I should take her home." Kiba said trying to hold back the truth, not wanting anyone to know what he spoke that night.

"Oh, thanks for that Kiba, I'll put her to bed then. You okay you look a bit…over-whelmed." Iruka said turning back.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, trust me, uh…cya!" Kiba said running to his own home, "Man, I just hope Meii doesn't remember."

"Strange people those Inuzuka." Iruka said putting his daughter down for some well-deserved rest.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

"Yeah, I know, I couldn't believe it either, she had me right by the throat and was trying to kill me, I swear she was! She was like, referring to herself in the third-person too. I knew she was weird but, that's just overly done man."

"What's this Amiu?" Shikamaru asked walking into the room.

"It's Meii, she's a freaking weirdo!" Amiu shouted proclaiming to the whole academy.

"Ugh, troublesome." Shikamaru muttered walking over to his seat.

"Konnichiwa minasan!" Iruka shouted jumping into the room.

"What's with you today Iruka-sensei, you seem hyper, even though your daughter's gone spastic. Have you too? Cool!" Naruto asked Iruka in a loud way.

"What are you talking about, Meii's mental health is perfectly stable!" Iruka said sitting down at the desk and beginning to swing on his chair.

"So, if Meii's fine, where is she?" Sasuke said looking up from his folded arms in intrigue.

"Meii's right here Sasuke or, did you not notice me, right, in front of you?" Meii said teasing Sasuke.

"Ah, Hi Meii, no, I uh, didn't notice you. Strange…" Sasuke said looking shocked and shifting his eyes back and forth.

"Poor Sasuke-kun, losing his eye sight already. We'll be fine though, our eyes are superb!" Meii said grinning widely walking to her seat.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about her?" Shikamaru asked, "She's acting a bit,"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Naruto and Amiu shouted in unison.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, a wide smirk appearing on his face.

"Where's Kiba?" Iruka asked, "He's not here yet, that's strange."

"Sorry I'm late sensei! I had the worst night of my life." Kiba said running into the classroom, jacket only half on.

"It's okay Kiba, uh, excuse me asking but, where's Akamaru?" Iruka asked.

"…Aka-…My god, I didn't…Argh!!" Kiba said falling on his knees almost crying.

"You, forgot Akamaru?" Iruka stopped swinging on the chair.

"I forgot him…my best friend…I'm sorry," Kiba muttered to himself while beginning to cry, "Sensei, sorry about this but, could I go get him?"

"Sure Kiba, whatever, take your time," Iruka said, "As for the rest of you, sit down, shut up and let me giggle at you."

"Is your dad feeling okay?" Amiu asked Meii looking quite perplexed. Meii just stares back with her huge blank eyes. "Okay, maybe not the person to ask," Amiu said to herself staring down at the desk.

"Meii thinks Iruka-sensei is fine. Why? We think he had a bit too much of something today or Kakashi-sensei has been making him read again. We're not too sure but, probably something like that." Meii said still staring at Amiu.

"Uh, okay, why didn't you run over to Kiba before and be all, "Oh Kiba I love you!!". I mean, you love him back right?" Amiu asked awaiting the answer she has been wanting since the other night.

"We don't recall what you mean. Kiba's never said anything about love to us." Meii said looking mystified.

"Oh, kay, so you've forgotten last night?" Amiu said hoping.

"Last night? We just went home. Nothing more happened. What's wrong with Amiu today, we're getting a bit worried." Meii said resting a hand on Amiu's back.

"Uh, Amiu's fine," looking away she then mutters to herself, "I'm not the one we should be worrying about."

"Okay Amiu. I'll stop then." Meii said retrieving her hand.

"Uh, thank you?" Amiu said, quickly moving over the other side of the column they were seated in.

"Sorry again sensei I whole-heartedly apologize for all this," Kiba said catching his breath.

"It's okay. So, now that I'm done giggling and Kiba's back, I can proceed telling you what we're gonna do for the next few weeks. You all know about the missions, the ranks, everything about that, right? Well you're all going to be doing some missions for the Hokage okay? Well, why am I asking, I mean you don't really have a choice in the matter do you? Nope! Okay, so let's assign these things. When I call your names out come down and get your information and go." Iruka began, "Naruto, Amiu, Sasuke, you guys have to get that darn cat again. Tachino, Ino, Chouji, your mission is to run some errands for an old man. Kiba, Hinata, Keiko, you guys have to move some rocks for an old lady. Sakura, Lee, TenTen, you guys have to go into the woods and collect various items. Shino, Ariisha, Nikkore, you guys have to help out at a shop that's been getting robbed recently. Last of all, Neji, Meii, and Shikamaru you guys have to tend to an old lady's garden, in fact, the same old lady as team 8. Get going!"

"Man, moving rocks for an old lady, how fun will this be?" Kiba muttered to Akamaru.

"Arf." Akamaru responded bluntly.

"Oh come on Kiba, it'll be fun!" Keiko shouted out, "Moving rocks is joyful!"

"Are you constantly on something?" Kiba asked Keiko stopping right in the middle of the street.

"Hi guys, we have to do stuff for the same old lady as you, I guess we're stuck together for the day." Shikamaru said sighing and looking up to the sky.

"Hey Meii! Oh my god how are you I haven't spoken to you in like ages!!" Keiko began.

"Meii's perplexed at Keiko's big change in personality and appearance. We want to know what's wrong." Meii said staring at Keiko blankly.

"It was a bet with Sasuke, uh-huh, uh-huh, and I'm wondering why you're referring to yourself in the third-person." Keiko asked the blank Meii.

"We're not. Why does everyone ask us that?" Meii said to herself.

"…Hi Meii," Kiba said blushing, "Do you remember last night?"

"What's this? We don't recall anything happening last night. Why does everyone keep asking us that? Ugh!" Meii said storming off in the direction of the old lady's house.

"Whoa, what's with her?" Kiba asked everyone.

"Dunno, but she's been like that all day. The whole, I'm so insane, I'm crazy, I refer to myself in the third-person, I'm so totally confused about most things, thing is getting too out of control." Neji said shaking his head.

"Meii! Wait up, come on dude." Keiko shouted forward hoping her friend would stop for her.

"We will wait, Keiko has not done us wrong for a long time. We shall wait," Meii spoke to herself as she suddenly stood still.

"Ha, thanks for waiting, what's wrong hun?" Keiko questioned Meii with this a lot of the time.

"Nothing is wrong with us." Meii asked still standing perfectly still.

"No, not all of you, just Meii, just the one I know and love." Keiko said trying to get through to the staring girl.

"I no longer exist, it is us now, there's no more I Kei, we must refer to all or none. It's simple yet nobody gets it. I thought you might, oh well." Meii said walking towards the house again.

"Lee!!!" TenTen shouted, "You're supposed to be picking flowers not staring at Sakura!!"

"Ugh, why can't I just die?" Sakura said as she shuddered overhearing her fellow female team mate.

"TenTen, please, I wasn't staring at her, I was merely protecting her and watching over the beautiful flower that is Haruno Sakura." Lee said coming out of the forest.

"Just pay attention to the flowers." TenTen said returning to her work.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura shouted as she saw him responding to the cat call.

"Hi Sakura!!!" Naruto yelled out as loud as he could to the pink-haired girl in the distance.

"Sasuke," Lee said holding a fist up to the figure in the distance, "I swear one day I shall defeat you."

"Man, why doesn't Sasuke-kun like me, or even respond to my loving words?" Sakura said moving over to where TenTen was collecting the flowers and fungi.

"Oh, I don't know Sakura, maybe because he doesn't like you?" TenTen said still focusing on the work.

"…Thanks for the comforting words TenTen", Sakura said sarcastically as she walked toward the village.

"Wait up!" Lee called out to the now running Sakura.

"Hey, guys, did you notice we got the coolest mission?" Nikkore said to Shino and Ariisha.

"Yeah I did, how cool I mean, we get to fight off villains!" Ariisha replied with glee.

"No, no you don't, the robbery thing was just a prank to see if they'd actually help us! We've gotten this huge work load and we need you strong young people to help us move it along! You see we're a courier business which means you guys have to drop items off at various places, so get cracking, we already have three ninja anyway!" The shop clerk said handing them the schedule for the day.

"Ha, who are the other suckers?" Ariisha questioned the clerk.

"Us," Ino said, "Chouji, Tachino and me, there was no old man, just this guy, prankster. We're so pulling the plug on you."

"Ha, suck old man!" Nikkore said enraging the clerk.

"Just get to work and leave me alone!" The clerk responded.

"Grouch" Ariisha added before she ran out of the building.

"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, who isn't!?" Amiu shouted just as loud.

"Me? That old lady was nice!" Keiko answered the two loud buffoons.

"Meii's tired. We're going home." Meii said walking away from the group of kids.

"Meii, wait up, I want to talk to you." Kiba said running alongside his love.

"Yes, Kiba, we only have a few minutes, or could we walk and talk? Meii would like that." Meii said slightly blushing, "Wait, no we wouldn't, we don't want to talk, yes we do just, speak Kiba. Sorry, I'm messed up so much."

"No Meii, it's okay, I don't mind, it's just, you know you're speaking weirdly, right? Well, I'm concerned about your health, mentally." Kiba said


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay for writing things up here! **

**[Note to self: Write something here**

CHAPTER THREE

"I don't get it, why must you always take each others side?!" Keiko screamed at Amiu and Naruto just before Iruka-sensei stormed into the room looking just a bit more anxious than usual.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, this isn't good, what am I going to say, what am I going to do, oh god why now, why not someone else's child?" Iruka muttered to himself pacing back and forth completely ignoring all the children staring blankly at him.

"Uh, Iruka-sensei, I hope you won't mind me asking but, what's being troublesome to you?" Shikamaru asked the worried teacher leaning back on his chair.

"Oh, nothing Shikamaru, nothing that important, now, we have the reports on those missions you did Friday. You all got excellent apart from Naruto and Amiu, you both got marked down because the old lady didn't like you very much." Iruka said plainly to the two loud students who were now planning to raid the old lady's house, "Now, who's not here? Well, Meii's uh, sick, yeah, she's sick, we got, Naruto, Amiu, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Chouji, Tachino, Sakura, Lee, TenTen, Shino, Ariisha, Nikkore, Hinata, Keiko, uh, where's Kiba?"

"Dunno, he hasn't been here all day! Ha, probably sleeping off some kibble curled up in a ball with a chew toy in his mouth. I swear sometimes that dog of his is more human than he is." Ino said acting a tad more stuck-up today than she usually is.

"Ino shut it, nobody wants to hear it." Iruka snapped at Ino, he was having a bad day.

"Iruka, we've located her, a boy and a dog seem to be accompanying her. You must come with us quickly", Random ninja number one said running into the room.

"What? What's going on? Iruka-sensei! Tell us-'ttebayo!!" Naruto screamed running after Iruka, Amiu following close behind.

"Anybody else want to follow the queer patrol?" Neji asked the remaining students.

"Nope", Sasuke said with a smug grin on his face. Everyone agreed, who was going to run after those three to go find dog boy and crazy girl?

"They were last spotted over here." Random ninja number one said to Iruka, "I have tonnes of 'Drugs are bad' pamphlets to hand out to little children and teenagers, Tsunade's orders. I'm going to have to leave you."

"That's fine, have fun with that." Iruka smirked at the depressed ninja jumping off into the distance.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto and Amiu screamed making the teacher almost fall off the branch of the tree he was standing on.

"What, why are you two here? I left all of you children back at the classroom!"

"Yeah, about that, well…we kind of, maybe, just a little………hi", Amiu said being very lost for words.

"Hey Iruka, lost your daughter again? Not a very good parent are we? Well, not like I can blame the guy who never had parents for being a bad parent."

"Oh, hey Kakashi, uh, I did have parents." Iruka tried to explain before he was cut off by his rival sensei.

"They're just dead now and have been for a very long time." Kakashi grinned at Iruka, "Now let's go find your son!"

"Daughter"

"Daughter!"

**I know guys, short chapter but it's not like anyone is actually going to be reading this.**

**If you are reading though, and have any suggestions please post them to me! **

**hands you chocolate cookie muffin cake batter mixture yumyums**

**If you want more stories go to Naruto's page at, **


End file.
